Tales of Suspense Vol 1 49
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * }} Other Characters: * Charlie * Rocco * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * officers Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ** *** * Items: * * * | ReprintOf2 = Spy Thrillers Vol 1 4 | StoryTitle2 = Strange Encounter | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = An American tourist in Paris is unwittingly targeted by a spy as an intelligence courier and is nearly killed. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Andre Corday Races and Species: * Locations: * France ** Paris * Other planets | StoryTitle3 = The Saga of the Sneepers! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker3_1 = George Bell | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = The extraterrestrials known as the Sneepers hail from the Milky Way planet of Sneep. They were initially far more advanced than the humans of earth. As a people, they developed spaceflight early on and used it to invade and conquer several unnamed planets. For their next target, they discovered a small blue planet called Earth. It was too far from their planets to be reached easily, but due to the interesting life forms there, they decided to keep it under surveillance. At first, humanity was technologically and culturally primitive, compared to the space-faring Sneepers. The cavemen were deemed beneath the Sneepers' consideration and they continued to monitor them for amusement. The rise of empires such as Rome alerted them to humanity’s capacity of advancement and conquest. Next stage was the Renaissance which alerted the Sneepers to the existence of human creativity. The Industrial Revolution had them shocked at the speed with which humanity could progress. The Sneepers as a people developed at a much slower rate, taking twice as long as humanity had, to reach this point in development. They started worrying that the humans might one day take control of their portion of the galaxy. When humans discovered flight, the Sneepers figured rockets and space flight would be the next step. The Sneepers developed super weapons to be ready for a possible military conflict with Earth. The humans then developed nuclear technology that quickly surpassed their own methods of energy production. The Sneepers waited for the next step in human development. They were happy to see humans threaten one another with their nuclear weapons. By the 1960s, the arms race and conflicts in Cuba and Vietnam, riots and strikes managed to persuade them that it’s only a matter of time before the humans would destroy themselves. They decided to delay their violent plans against Earth, waiting to see the human race's destined self-destruction. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * Other alien species Races and Species: * * * * Unnamed alien races Locations: * * * Other planets | Notes = * On Page 4, in the bottom right hand corner, in the yellow box, instead of saying Antony Stark it mistakenly says Anthony Blake. * In "The Saga of the Sneepers!" plot by Lee, script by Lieber. * This is the first issue of Tales of Suspense in which Iron Man interacts with characters from another franchise of the Marvel Universe, and his membership of the Avengers is referenced. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}